


1000 x 1000 x 1000

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	1000 x 1000 x 1000

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

1000 x 1000 x 1000 by RSS

**_1000 x 1000 x 1000_**

**By RSS**

* * *

**As Amanda eats her brunch in her suite, she senses another Immortal and assumes it’s Nick. A couple of minutes later there’s a knock at the door. She opens the door and sees it’s Pascal.**

“Amanda, there’s a man who calls himself Anthony Gullo at the door. He says it’s a matter of life and death that he speak to you.” 

“Oh, Anthony and his exaggerations. Bring him in.” 

A few minutes later Pascal and a nervous Anthony appear at the door. Amanda waves Anthony in and thanks Pascal, closing the door behind Anthony. 

“Anthony, what brings you here?” 

“Amanda, you must leave Paris right away!” 

“But I like it here.” 

“Someone is after you!” 

“Someone has been after me on and off for over a thousand years.” 

“Amanda, this time it’s different! This is someone who’s very dangerous!” 

“Most Immortals are dangerous.” 

“I took a big risk coming here!” 

“Nobody asked you to.” 

“That’s your pat answer for everything isn’t it?” 

“Who is it?” 

“Her name is Leonor.” 

“How do you know this?” 

“We’re married.” 

“Why should I trust you?” 

“I’m not asking you to trust me. I’m just telling you if you want to stay alive you should disappear.” 

“I’m not running.” 

Anthony shakes his head and storms out the door. He mutters, “I don’t know why you want to stay in Paris anyway. This place is overrated.” Nick Wolfe walks in as Anthony walks to the front door. 

“If you care about your woman you’ll get her out of here!” 

Anthony walks out the door as Nick watches with a half annoyed, half amused look on his face. Nick turns to Amanda. 

“Was that little prick threatening you?” 

“No, he was just trying to warn me of something.” 

“Another Immortal.” 

“Nothing to be concerned about.” 

“Don’t give me that.” 

“Nick, he’s afraid of his own shadow and expects everyone else to be the same way. You know the type.” 

“Where do you know him from?” 

“We bumped into each other a couple of years ago. I told him what he was.” Amanda thinks back to when she first met Anthony Gullo. 

* * *

_SEACOUVER, 1994_

Amanda puts on her sunglasses as she walks out of a store; the bright cloudless day seems to fit her mood. She’s making great headway in rekindling an old romance. She senses an Immortal who hasn’t had their first death yet. She catches a glimpse of him, a short skinny man with no fashion sense. She sees no need to concern herself with him; she has shopping to do. As Amanda steps off the curb, she hears a truck’s tires screeching as someone shoves her. She staggers a few feet then falls to the ground. She hears the sound of a truck striking a body. She turns around and sees the other Immortal bounce on the street. She rushes to him. She knows his first death is imminent. He whispers, “Are you all right?” 

“Yes, and you will be, too.” 

A crowd gathers around the dying man. She melts into the crowd as a couple of people administer first aid. Minutes later an ambulance and police cars arrive. She feels the man die. _So much for my shopping spree._

* * *

Amanda sneaks into the morgue and locates the man’s body. She opens the metal door and slides out the slab, uncovers his head, then waits. He sucks in a lungful of air. The man looks around then focuses on Amanda. He has the typical confused look of someone healing from their first death. 

“Welcome back. There are many things you have to know. First, we have to get out of here. There are some clothes in that bag. Get dressed.” Amanda hands him a shopping bag then steps back. “What are you waiting for?” 

“For you to leave or at least turn around.” 

Amanda smiles and folds her arms. She figures humiliating him a bit would be fun. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“If we stay here long enough someone will come. I can explain what I’m doing here.” Amanda puts a frown on her face and turns around. _This guy is no fun at all._ A few seconds later the man walks in front of her. He has on the sweat suit and sneakers she brought for him. 

“Now we can go.” 

They sneak out of the morgue then walk outside the hospital. 

“Now who are you and what’s going on?” 

“My name is Amanda. In 850, I had my first death. You had your first death today. We are Immortals.” 

“I’m confused, you’re crazy.” 

“You have a headache. That’s because we’re together. You’ll feel that same sensation every time you’re near another one of us.” 

“You’re telling me I won’t age and I can’t die?” 

“You won’t age but you can die, if someone cuts off your head. As I said before, there are many things you need to know. I know someone who can teach you.” 

* * *

Amanda and Anthony are in an airport terminal. Anthony still has on the sweat suit and ill-fitting sneakers she gave him in the morgue. 

“He’s been around for 800 years. He’s good.” 

A voice announces the first call for Anthony’s flight to San Francisco. 

“I guess it’s time for me to go. Thanks. Amanda, there is one question I have to ask. You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal. ... Those decapitated bodies that have been turning up around town. Was that you?” 

“Not in this town, at least not recently. A friend of mine has been responsible for some of them. Anthony, that’s part of ‘The Game’. The quicker you accept it the better your chances for survival.” 

Anthony nods his head. They shake hands then Anthony turns and walks through the metal detector. 

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

Amanda looks down at the customers, sensing that Immortals have entered The Sanctuary. She looks at the entrance and sees Leonor and Anthony. Amanda can’t think of a more mismatched couple. Leonor’s hair is very short. It’s almost identical in length and shade to Amanda’s hair. Nick joins Amanda. 

“Another Immortal in the building?” 

“Two.” 

Nick scans the customers. “The guy from this afternoon? Do you know that woman with him?” 

“Oh, yes. Did I tell you his name?” 

“No.” 

“Good, you never saw him before. Remember that.” 

“Sure, but why?” 

“The woman with him. Her name is Leonor, she’s insanely jealous. If she found out he was here there’s no telling what she might do to him.” 

“That’s right, Immortals have a unique way of dealing with domestic problems.” 

“It’s not unique but you get the idea. For once, let me do the talking.” 

“Sure. Was there something between you two?” 

“Nick, I’ve got much better taste than that.” 

Amanda leads him down the stairs. As she descends the stairs her mind drifts back to when she met Leonor. 

* * *

_ENGLAND, 999_

Amanda walks through the marketplace. She spots a rotund man in fine clothes walking towards her. She’s careful not to make eye contact with him. Sensing another Immortal, Amanda decides to deal with the rotund man’s purse before she deals with the Immortal. Bumping into the man , she cuts his purse and quickly melts into the crowd. A minute later she hears: 

“I’m Leonor, what are you called?” 

“Amanda.” She faces the other Immortal. The other woman is as tall and thin as Amanda. She has on fine clothes. She has a pretty face and looks a few years younger than Amanda. 

“First Death?” 

“The Year of Our Lord 850.” 

“The Year of Our Lord 848! Isn’t it amazing we’re practically the same age!” They sense another Immortal. “Don’t look around Amanda! I know a secluded area.” 

The women quicken their pace. 

“Three Immortals in the same square?” 

“I suppose everyone has to go to market, Amanda. I caught a glimpse of the other Immortal, it’s a man.” 

The women leave the marketplace and Leonor leads Amanda around a corner. She draws her sword and Amanda follows suit. A man with his sword drawn rounds the corner. The man is tall, handsome, and well dressed. 

“I didn’t come to fight you ladies.” 

Leonor gives him a long look. “Then why is your sword drawn?” 

“In case a blade came my way as I rounded the corner.” 

The man steps back and lowers his sword. Amanda and Leonor lower theirs. Then the man sheathes his sword and the women do the same. 

“I am Belin, and whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?” 

“I am Leonor.” 

“I am Amanda.” 

“I must be truly fortunate to meet such beauties on such a lovely day. We must celebrate with some ale.” 

The women glance at each other, smile, and nod approval. Belin steps between the two women, grabs them by the arm, and walks them to a nearby tavern. 

* * *

When they leave the tavern, Belin is in very good spirits. Amanda had two drinks and Leonor had one. Amanda decides it’s time to be on her way. 

“Oh dear, I really must be going.” 

“Must you be, my lovely?” 

“I fear so.” 

“Perhaps this can change your mind.” Belin gives her a big kiss. Amanda hoped he would do this. She cuts his purse and slips it inside her dress. Belin pulls away from Amanda as he lets out a scream of agony. As he twists in pain, Amands sees a knife in Belin’s back. Leonor draws her sword. Belin reaches for his sword but Leonor cuts his sword arm. Amanda sees pain and confusion in Belin’s face. 

Leonor smiles and puts her sword under his chin. “You won’t be the one.” Then she swings her broadsword in a huge arc and beheads Belin. Looking at Amanda, she arches an eyebrow. Seconds later the Quickening overtakes her. The Quickening is unusually long and violent. 

“Why?” Amanda asked. 

“While you were taking what you wanted, I took what I wanted. Now you can take his shoes as well.” 

“What did he do?” 

“He lived over a thousand years. Do you know what that means? He must have taken a thousand heads and some of them probably took a thousand heads as well.” 

“So you killed him just for The Quickening?” 

“Yes. Amanda, you know the year. The time of The Gathering is at hand. Today he was content with wooing us. Soon he would come for our heads. We wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a challenge.” 

“This is wrong.” 

“This is survival. Remember, there can be only one.” 

Leonor turns and walks away. Amanda stands still for a few moments. Then she looks at Belin’s headless body for a couple of moments. 

Then she takes his shoes. 

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

“Hello, Amanda!” Leonor greets her old acquaintance. 

“Leonor, it’s been ages!” 

“Yes, the Dark Ages.” 

“This is Nick Wolfe, a friend of mine.” 

“Charmed.” 

“Hi, and you are?” 

“This is my husband, Anthony.” 

“Hello, Nick.” 

Leonor turns to Anthony. “Get me a drink.” Anthony dutifully nods and heads towards the bar. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Nick, be a dear and get me one.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Surprise me.” Nick eyes Amanda then walks to the bar. Amanda points at Leonor’s head. 

“Love your do, darling.” 

“Yes, I see we have the same taste in hair styles.” 

“Somewhat different tastes in men though.” 

“Not really. I was wondering if I could have Nicky after you’re finished with him?” 

“When I’m finished with him there won’t be anything left.” 

“Amanda, you have wised up.” 

“A thousand years of experience does that to you.” 

“Probably just as well. The strong, silent types are fun, but the weak, whiney types are more useful. They train more easily.” 

“I never thought of it that way. I seem to learn something new every time we meet.” 

“Come here often?” 

“I own the place.” 

Amanda and Leonor talk about The Sanctuary until Anthony returns with a drink. Leonor takes it from him. “It’s about time.” 

Seconds later Nick returns with two drinks. Amanda takes the one Nick offers. “Thank you, darling.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

The band begins a new song. Leonor takes Anthony’s hand. “Well, I did come here to dance. See you later Amanda, Nick.” 

Amanda watches Leonor and Anthony dance. Leonor leads. Amanda doubts if Anthony ever danced before in his life. Amanda hopes her charade persuaded Leonor to find someone else to stab in the back. Nick interrupts Amanda’s thoughts. 

“I guess it’s true what they say.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Opposites attract.” 

* * *

It’s late afternoon. Amanda is in The Sanctuary with Bert Myers. Amanda is worried since Nick never came back from his morning run. 

“Amanda, I’ve got all my people who’re in Paris working on it. Don’t worry, Nick can take care of himself.” 

Amanda continues pacing. 

“Amanda, if you were a client I would ask this. Did you and Nick have a fight last night?” 

“No, actually it’s been quiet around here the last couple of weeks.” 

“Has there been any change in your relationship?” 

“No.” 

“I’ll do some more checking. Call me if you hear anything.” 

“Right away.” 

Bert leaves and Amanda is alone with her fears. _Nick can more than handle himself against mortals but another Immortal would have at least an 8-5 advantage over Nick._ The phone startles her. She picks it up before the second ring. 

“Hello!” 

“Amanda?” 

“Yes.” 

“This is Leonor. We have some private business to discuss. Are you able to talk?” 

“Yes, I’m alone.” 

“Anthony is on his way to pick you up. He’ll take you to where we can finish our business.” 

“Where’s Nick?” 

“He’s here with me. Would you like to talk with him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Amanda, forget about me! Save yourself!” 

“Nick!” 

“He’s rather hackneyed isn’t he? Then again I’m sure you don’t keep him around for the conversation.” 

“Leonor, let him go and we can settle this just the two of us.” 

“How trite, you two are made for each other. Anthony will be there soon he will bring you to me and Nicky. He has a set of explicit instructions so I will know if you try to deviate from my plan. Let me know if you intend to try something cute. That way I can have you say ‘good-bye’ to Nicky.” 

“I won’t try anything.” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

Amanda waits in front of The Sanctuary. It seems like hours but her watch tells her it’s only been fifteen minutes. She senses another Immortal just before a white Mercedes stops in front of her. Anthony steps out and opens a rear door for her. Amanda steps into the car and Anthony closes it behind her. Then he gets behind the wheel and drives. 

Amanda expects him to call Leonor but instead he just drives. Amanda realizes that his instructions may have been not to call. Amanda realizes if she is going to do anything cute she will need Anthony’s willing cooperation. 

“You seem like a nice guy, how did you get mixed up with Leonor?” 

“Nicky asked that same question.” 

“You know she’ll kill you eventually?” 

“Nicky said that too. You two were made for each other.” 

“Well it’s true. Anyone who isn’t a complete idiot can see that.” 

“I know that! There’s only one idiot in this car. The difference between her and every other Immortal is she’ll kill me when she gets around to it. The others would kill me as soon as they get their hands on me.” 

“I didn’t kill you.” 

“Oh yes, Ms. Goody Two Shoes. You left that job up to an Immortal to be named later.” 

“I sent you to someone so you could learn how to fight.” 

“Oh yes, two one hour lessons a week, provided he wasn’t drunk, hung over, with a woman, or brooding over the sorry state of his finances. Much of the lesson involved Eastern Philosophy and Historical insights. That’s all very useful when someone pulls a blade on you. Then five months later he decides to settle some old score which ended his classes for good.” 

“I thought he would be a good teacher. Besides, it’s not that I owed you anything.” 

“You know I didn’t know either of us would get back up! Soon after that I bumped into Leonor. She felt I was worth more alive than dead, for the time being. I keep alive by doing what she says. Why didn’t you just leave!” 

“Running is no way to live.” 

“Staying is a good way to die! You didn’t apprise Nicky of the situation did you?” 

“No. I was afraid he would do something foolish!” 

“He did. Leonor figured someone in the shape he’s in would go out on morning runs. She figured the best place to ambush him. Speaking of idiots. His threatening Leonor isn’t a good way to convince her to let him live.” 

* * *

They are outside the city and it’s night. Anthony turns onto a dirt road. Soon Amanda can sense two other Immortals. She’s glad Nick is still alive. Anthony stops the car in front of a large house. There is a panel van parked nearby. Anthony stops the car and steps out. He opens the door for Amanda. Leonor calls out from the darkness. 

“Amanda, so good of you to come. I see we have the same taste in clothing as well.” 

Amanda draws her sword, grabs Anthony, and puts her sword to his throat. 

“Let Nick go then the two of us can settle this.” 

“Or what, you’ll kill him? You’re not fooling anyone. You haven’t changed a bit. You don’t have the nerve.” 

“Don’t I?” 

“No, you don’t.” 

Amanda realizes Leonor is trying to goad her into killing Anthony. That way Leonor can kill her before she recovers from The Quickening. Amanda takes her sword away from Anthony’s throat then pushes him away from her. Anthony walks towards the house. 

“All right, let’s get this over with.” 

“Throw your sword away, lie face down on the ground and I’ll consider letting Nicky live.” 

“Not on your life.” 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying. Anthony, if Nicky still has his head when I come inside yours is forfeit.” 

Anthony hesitates for a second then rushes inside the house. Amanda screams and charges at Leonor. Leonor’s thrust almost skewers Amanda. Leonor goes on the attack. She drives Amanda back until they reach a clump of trees. Then Amanda opens the space between her and Leonor. 

“He’ll do it you know. He’ll hesitate for a moment or two but he’ll do it. He loves his own life too much.” 

Amanda tries to go around Leonor but she blocks Amanda’s way. Amanda initially avoids going for Leonor’s head. Amanda soon realizes Leonor is stronger and such avoidance gives Leonor an even greater advantage. Amanda knows her, and Nick’s, only chance is to concentrate on the fight. Leonor cuts Amanda’s left arm. The cut isn’t deep but the pain helps distract Amanda. Amanda decides to turn Leonor’s advantage against her. She makes a run for the house. She stops and puts her sword behind her. This blocks Leonor’s broadsword just as Amanda anticipated. Then Amanda spins around and takes Leonor’s head. 

Amanda tries to catch her breath so she can scream out to let Anthony know she won. The Quickening overtakes her before she catches enough air. The knowledge and power overwhelm her. She loses all sense of the world around her. She can only feel the surge of the power and knowledge of countless lives. 

She regains her senses. The Quickening split a couple of trees down the middle and scorched a ring of fire around her. She can only sense one other Immortal. She picks up her sword and staggers into the house. She tries to convince herself that Nick could have freed himself and taken care of Anthony. She enters the house. She reminds herself not to swing unless she’s sure it’s Anthony. She couldn’t live with herself if she accidentally took Nick’s head. 

She rounds a corner and someone covers her with a rug. She immediately feels a sharp blow to her head. It feels like a sword’s handle. Then someone jumps on top of her. Another blow strikes between her shoulder and her neck. A blow to her right hand causes her to let go of her sword. She hears her sword skidding across the floor as she takes a flurry of blows to her head and back. Someone turns her over and pulls the rug off her head. 

Amanda sees two images of Anthony kneeling over her with his sword ready to strike. Anthony lets his sword fall to the floor. Then he slowly gets up and walks away. 

Amanda screams, “Where’s Nick!” Anthony walks out the door. She scans the room. Her vision focuses as she notices a chair in the middle of the room. There are strands of rope on the floor near the chair. Amanda rushes over and looks at the ropes. She sees they’ve been cut. Amanda runs to the back of the house and sees an open door. Running outside, she screams, “Nick!” She continues screaming his name as she runs through the woods. A few minutes later she hears, “Amanda!” She rushes to the sound of her name. She senses another Immortal nearby. Then she sees the silhouette of a large man. 

“Nick, you’re alive!” 

“Amanda, I thought I’d never see you again.” 

They rush into each other's arms and kiss. 

“Anthony? You didn’t?” 

“No, and he didn’t.” 

“What?” 

“I’m going to have to keep and eye on you modern men. It’s amazing how you compensate for your inexperience.” 

Nick and Amanda walk back to the house while Nick explains what happened on the way. 

“He cut me loose and told me to make a run for it. I told him ‘no way’ but he said I couldn’t interfere with the fight anyway. He said if I wanted revenge I should get more training and experience. He said unlike him I had a chance of making it and I owed it to you to live a long life. I never had someone make cowardice seem so appealing. It worked.” 

“That’s another thing that makes you modern men dangerous, you’re so damn rational.” 

When they walk in front of the house they see Anthony kneeling over Leonor’s body. Nick motions Amanda to stay, then walks over to Anthony. 

“The nightmare’s over.” 

“It wasn’t all bad.” 

“It rarely is. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Nick helps Anthony to his feet then leads him to the car. 

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

Amanda, Nick, and Anthony are in an airport terminal. Anthony has a boarding pass in his hand. The announcer gives a boarding call for a US bound flight. Anthony shakes hands with Nick, then with Amanda. 

“Anthony, if there’s any problem at all you come right back here, understand?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I mean it. I don’t want something like that to happen to you again.” 

“Thanks.” Anthony walks to the boarding gate. Nick turns to Amanda. 

“This guy who’s going to train him --” 

“He’s one of the best.” 

_THE END_


End file.
